


Perfect One中文翻译

by estelzxr



Series: 10/11 Drabbles 中文翻译 [6]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, M/M, Vacation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelzxr/pseuds/estelzxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>沙滩一日</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect One中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfect One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554623) by [lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion). 



他们在一个以度假胜地而闻名的星球，这里的海水是紫色的，沙子是洁白的。十想去游泳，十一不情愿地同意了。  
“这里的海水棒极了，你应该来试试！”十走回十一正坐着的凉蓬下，向裹得严严实实的十一强烈推荐。  
“不要，我觉得看你穿着那泳裤跑来跑去更有趣。”十一扫了十的身子一眼，有些不好意思地回答。  
十能通过两人之间的心灵感应感受到另一个人隐藏起来的情绪，他在年长的时间领主身旁坐下。  
“你又开始妄自菲薄了”，他轻声说着：“真没必要这样，你知道我爱你的样子。”  
“但是我太…太…骨感了！还有这个愚蠢的下巴！”十一懊恼地说道，于是十靠上去亲了亲年长者的下巴。  
“我爱你的样子”十笑着重复了一遍。  
十一脸红了，在十拉上窗帘后开始脱下自己的衣服。  
在十一换好泳装后，十用手贴着他的胸膛低喃：“看，多么迷人…”  
作为回应，十一也把手贴上十的胸膛，年轻者的胸毛令他手掌痒痒的。  
“多么美丽”他轻声回复。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你们想知道的话，他们有一个梦幻般的凉蓬，看起来就像一张天蓬床。


End file.
